


solemates

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: AU where your soulmate’s name appears on the bottom of your foot. Canon compliant post-Watford established relationship goodness ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ





	solemates

**Simon**

Baz doesn’t believe in soulmates.

He’d told me once, in sixth year, during a fight. (Well, he’d laughed when I’d said Agatha was my soulmate, which is practically the same thing.) (Probably.)

Now that we’re together, Baz claims he still doesn’t believe. I suspect he’s just scared. Probably thinks vampires can’t have soulmates or something ridiculous like that.

He doesn’t believe we need something to tie us together like that. And neither do I, not really. Just–well it would be nice, wouldn’t it? To know that the person you’ve chosen to spend your life with is the person you’re meant to be with. To have that sort of certainty. To know you’ve found the one.

A tiny voice in the back of my head tells me that the universe has had plenty of time to give us a hint; years, in fact. If we were really meant to be together, shouldn’t the names have shown up already?

I push that thought away. Obviously we weren’t ready; no one finds their soulmate that young. (Except maybe Penny. But she doesn’t count; her boyfriend is American.)

Something feels different about tonight. My foot’s been itching like crazy. I’ve barely been able to sleep. Now the feeling is shifting, moving from an itch to a burn to…nothing. It feels fine.

I’m almost scared to look. I don’t want to get my hopes up. I’d wake Baz up if I wasn’t afraid I was imagining things.

And then I do. Look, that is.

Fuck a nine-toed troll.

_Finally._

 

**Baz**

There’s a foot on my pillow. That’s the first thing I see when I open my eyes.

A foot.

It’s Snow’s, I think. (Not that I spend a lot of time staring at his feet, just–we’d been roommates since we were 11. I’ve seen his feet.)  
  
That leads me to wonder exactly  _why_  Snow’s feet are on my pillow, and what is–  
  
“Baz!” It’s muffled by the duvet, but I’d recognize that voice anywhere. Snow whispers again, urgently, “Baz!” and then… _what the fuck?_

“Did you just kiss my foot?” Merlin, is this the point in our relationship where Snow reveals his foot fetish? Wings and a tail are one thing, but a–  
  
“No,” he says, and he sounds like he’s grinning. “I kissed my name.”

“ _What?_ ” Fuck, surely he doesn’t mean what I think he means.

“Merlin, Baz, didn’t you feel it? The itch? The burn? Then…” he trails off, looking like he’s searching for the word. “The sense of…the sense of..fuck, I don’t know. Rightness. Like everything–like the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place.”

I blink slowly. “What are you on about?”

“I’ve got a name on my foot.”

“I’m aware.”

“It’s your name. And you’ve got mine.”

_What._

“That can’t be right, Snow,” I say snidely, “I’m not even alive.”

He sighs, sounding exasperated. “We’re not going over this again. You’re alive. Alive enough for a soulmate, even.”

“But I’ve seen your foot, just now. There’s nothing there.”

Snow lazily kicks the duvet away, and I see it, on the bottom of his other foot.

It’s my name. So that must mean…

I sit up so fast that I narrowly miss kicking Snow in the face. (I do, however, clip a wing with my toe; I don’t miss his small grimace, as much as he tries to hide it.) Grabbing my ankle, I pull my leg so that the bottom of my foot is visible and–

Bloody hell, he’s serious. It’s there.

Snow’s never going to let me live this down.

“For the record,” I say, “I still maintain that the idea of soulmates is–” And that’s all I manage to get out before he tackles me. My head hits the pillow as his lips hit mine, and I feel it. That connection.

And I believe.


End file.
